


Sleepless Nights

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Amalgam of Universes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mech Preg, Sleepy Cuddles, Transformers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: Tailgate wakes Cyclonus up with a new revelation





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone that left a comment hinted they liked the mech preg so here ya go!

            “Cyclonus.” A prodding finger poked the sleepy Cyclonus’ face. He knew it was Tailgate but his chronometer told him two in the morning so he ignored it, hoping Tailgate would go back to sleep.

            Tailgate had other ideas. He wiggled, clearly trying to roll over. Cyclonus fought of a smirk, imagining the minibot attempting to roll in his current state.

            Two months after Tailgate returned from his hiatus, telling Cyclonus he was carrying his sparkling, the minibot had grown quite a bit. Ratchet and Red Alert both insisted this was normal for a bot of Tailgate’s size, and one of Cyclonus’.

            The rustling stopped with a soft huff. Tailgate gave up rolling over on his own, now stuck on his back. He curved his hands around the ever-growing swell in his armored plates. Ratchet said it would be a shorter carrying cycle, mostly due to the size of the sparkling. He commed Soundwave, looking for the on duty medic. The spymaster patched him into First Aid.

            “Anything I can do for you, Tailgate?” The medic responded, clearly concerned. “No complications I hope?”

            “Nope, just wondering when… When I should start to feel him moving?” The private link went silent for a bit while First Aid looked up his data and began to chart out the approximate time.

            “Sometime within the week I would guess. Has he moved?” First Aid sounded a bit excited now, and Tailgate allowed a bit of his own excitement to slip through the feed to Aid.

            “I think so.” Tailgate could help but smile under his mask. “I’m not sure, but I figured I should check with you to make sure everything was on schedule.”

            First Aid sent him the time line he calculated out. “That’s the approximate. You’re a bit early on moving but that’s perfectly normal. Please call back if you experience any moderate to severe discomfort, or pain.”

            “Thanks Aid. Have a good shift.” Tailgate disconnected the com and doubled his efforts to roll over.

            “Cyclonus wake up. This is important.” Tailgate felt the shift again, a soft jab at the side of the gestation chamber.

            Relenting, Cyclonus finally opened his dark red eyes. “Hmn.” He grunted, questioning why he was awakened so early in the morning. Tailgate didn’t answer, just grabbed at his hand and pulled it against his belly.

            “Just wait a bit.”

Minutes ticked by and just as Cyclonus was about to pull away the swordsmech felt it. A tiny shift under the distended plating. His eyes widened and Tailgate giggled as his mate’s other hand came to rest on his middle as well.

The sparkling seemed to almost respond, becoming much more active under Cyclonus’ hands. Tailgate rested his own hand over Cyclonus’ and laughed softly. “He likes you.”

“Think so?” Cyclonus surprised them both by asking and they avoided the awkwardness for a minute by staring at Tailgate’s swell. “I’ve been thinking. I don’t want our sparkling to be scared of me Tailgate.”

Tailgate looked up confusedly. “Why would he be scared of you? You’ve done nothing but lavish attention on me. And him! I can’t count the number of times you’ve sang to him and held us close.” Tailgate tried to wiggle closer, press into his hands a bit.

Cyclonus chuckled and pulled his slightly-heavier minibot closer. He curved around his stomach and purred, a deep growling sound that resonated in Tailgate’s frame. “He knows my voice, but what of my face?”

Tailgate’s little hands pressed on his cheeks. Or rather lack of cheeks. “Your face is handsome and strong, Cyclonus. He’ll love you for you.” The conviction in Tailgate’s voice set the swordsmech at ease. “If anything, I hope he looks like you.” Small hands went back to the bulge in his armor.

Cyclonus nestled against the top of Tailgate’s head. “Really? I was thinking the same about you.” Though his hands weren’t there he could feel the subtle shifts as the sparkling moved, Tailgate wedged as close as he could get comfortably to Cyclonus’ torso.

“It feels strange. Good strange, though. I contacted First Aid and he says I’m a bit early but not to worry unless it’s really uncomfortable. Or hurts.” Tailgate’s face mask snapped back to reveal a grin, and Cyclonus shifted to look. He so rarely got to see that pretty little face that he stole every glance he could.

“I’m glad you woke me up.” Cyclonus rumbled. “But I think all three of us need some rest.” The slight movements had begun to calm down, and Tailgate yawned in reply before nestling against big strong chest plates. He was asleep before Cyclonus could kiss him goodnight.

With a soft smile he kissed the top of his mate’s head and settled into recharge again, protectively curled about his small-yet-large Tailgate.


End file.
